


mixed up

by WattStalf



Series: soulmates [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Shizuo is left with a name he can't figure out; Tom's soul mate is an old friend; Vorona has more important things to worry about; for all three, there seems to be a bit of a mix up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/gifts).



> More soul mate polyamory. I did my best to sidestep the fact that Vorona is just a codename.  
> Anyway, this doubles as a birthday gift to a good friend of mine, because she's the one who got me hooked on soulmate AUs and she's the one who got me hooked on this ship. It's a little early, I know, but I couldn't wait anymore and I hope she likes it!

Shizuo doesn't expect to ever get a soul mate. He knows, realistically, that everyone has a soul mate, but he has a hard time accepting the fact that even someone like him gets one, regardless of if they deserve it or not. And, if there's anyone who doesn't deserve it, he's sure that it's him. He doesn't know if he could ever trust himself enough to be that close with someone, and even though he wants to, there is a part of him that is very afraid of who his soul mate will turn out to be.

_What if it's someone I've already hurt?_

He wonders this, and he is terrified. If anyone doesn't deserve a soul mate, he's sure that it's him, but if he ever does get one, he hopes that he will be able to control himself for them, and that his strength will only ever be used to protect them and bring them happiness.

When a name does finally appear, it's a foreign name, like nothing he has ever heard before, and he is relieved and confused and annoyed, all at once.

_It isn't somebody I know, so I can't have ever hurt them before._

_But who is this? How will I meet them?_

_How the hell am I supposed to track down someone with a weird name like this?_

~X~

Tom is in high school when his soul mate's name appears on his wrist, and shivers go down his spine when he realizes who it is.

_Shizuo Heiwajima_ .

He went to junior high with him, and they were friends. They got along rather well actually, but that doesn't change the reputation the other boy has, or the fact that he is known to be beyond terrifying when angry. It doesn't change the fact that he is not going to be easy to pursue a relationship with, but the fact of the matter is, he's Tom's soul mate, and there's nothing he can do to change that.

However, he decides not to think about it for the time being. He and Shizuo go to different schools, after all, and he thinks that it might be better to wait until after high school is over to start pursuing him. If Shizuo comes looking for him first, that will be a different matter entirely, but if he can avoid it, Tom plans to.

_Who knows? Maybe he'll have changed by the time we graduate._

~X~

Vorona does not allow herself to think of soul mates, until the day she wakes up to find a name on her wrist. She's had more important things to worry about up until that point, and besides whenever the topic came up in books, she did not concern herself with it. But, then, she reaches the age where her soul mate's name appears, and she squints at it.

_Tom Tanaka_ .

It is nobody that she knows, unless it is somebody operating under a codename, somebody whose true identity she has not yet discovered. She doesn't tell anyone about this discovery, however, and she keeps her wrist covered at all times. There is no time for her to worry about such things as soul mates, not when she has her own discoveries to make and her own challenges to overcome.

_I wish good luck to whoever my soul mate might be. If I don't know their true name, I doubt they will be able to uncover mine._

~X~

Shizuo reaches adulthood, no closer to finding his soul mate, with their strange name that he isn't sure how to pronounce. He wonders if it might not be better that way, for the person involved, at least. Still, it's a little lonely, knowing that there _is_ someone out there, someone meant specifically for him, and he still isn't able to find them. He doesn't know what it is he's supposed to do to look for them, however, so he just continues on with life as is.

After going through several jobs, he's happy to find one that he can stick with for longer, but he does wonder if he was meant to meet his soul mate through work and screwed that up somehow, with how often he got fired. He just doesn't know, he doesn't understand how any of this works, but he's grateful to have a friend like Tom, keeping him in work and keeping him from flying off the handle too much while at work. Things aren't nearly as lonely as they could be.

He doesn't realize what it means for him when a strange woman in a helmet tries to kill him, and he doesn't even realize what it means when a new woman is added to his job. After all, he doesn't know anything about the former, and the latter's name does not match the one on his wrist.

~X~

Tom wears long sleeves and Shizuo never asks to see his wrist, and he is able to keep things a secret from him in that way. It isn't that he _wants_ to keep it a secret, but after approaching Shizuo with a job offer and hoping to use this to get to know him better, he happened to catch a glimpse of the strange name on Shizuo's wrist. A name, Tom realizes, that doesn't belong to him.

_But if I'm not Shizuo's soul mate, then why is he mine?_

He isn't sure what that means, or if it means that there was a mistake, or if he, somehow, has the wrong Shizuo Heiwajima. Whatever the case, Tom can't deny that it's rather lonely, being so close to the man who is  _supposed_ to be his soul mate, all while knowing that this man is on the lookout for someone else. The worst part of it is feeling himself falling for Shizuo, and the knowledge that this is something he is supposed to be comfortable in, not unsure of.

Adding Vorona into the mix really doesn't make things easier, especially as he begins to notice his feelings for her growing.

~X~

Vorona's fascination with Shizuo keeps her mind occupied, for the most part, but the fact of the matter is, there is a big coincidence that she has been ignoring. And that is the fact that, through him, she's met the man she supposes is her soul mate. Tom is their supervisor, and she works with him regularly, but, since she's long since decided that she has no reason to care about a soul mate, she tries not to think about this.

Though, for whatever reason, she still finds herself a little flustered, should the bracelet she wears to cover her wrist slip while she's around the two of them, and she has tried, on a few occasions, to see if Tom's sleeve ever slips up enough for her to see her own name on him. She's lucky that she's been operating under her codename for so long now that there are few left who really know who she is, or else she would have to face reality already.

The thing that confuses her the most might be that she doesn't know if it's that she doesn't want Shizuo to know that she and Tom are soul mates, or if it's that she wonders what Tom will say when he finds out, and why she would care about either of these outcomes. And she certainly doesn't know why she wants to know who Shizuo's soul mate is.

But then, one day, his sleeve rips.

~X~

Vorona grabs his arm so suddenly that Shizuo almost reacts without thinking, and when she looks up at him, a look of angry confusion in her eyes, he really doesn't know what the hell is going on.

“What is the meaning of your wrist?!” she asks.

“Huh? That's just my soul mate's name,” he says, starting to grow agitated. “What, don't you have one?”

“You are not my soul mate!” is all she says, her voice growing more angry, more frantic. She lets go of him and pulls her bracelet off, showing him her own wrist and, to his surprise, it's Tom's name. “Tell me why you have my name!”

“You tell me why you have _my_ name,” says Tom, butting in. At first, he was too taken aback to really react, but now, he's been brought into it.

“Wait, Vorona, slow down,” says Shizuo. “You telling me this weird name is yours?”

“Vorona is just code name,” she says. “ _That_ is my name. But it should not belong to you! Is this a trick?”

“Whoa, whoa, both of you settle down for a second,” says Tom. “So, Vorona has me, and Shizuo has Vorona...I think I'm finally starting to understand what's going on here.”

“Show me,” Vorona says, pointing to his name on her own wrist.

Nodding, he pulls up his sleeve, and they both look to see the name there. Shizuo takes a step back, surprised to see his own name, and says, “Tom, how long has that been there?”

“Since high school.”

“You've been working with me this whole time and you never said anything?”

“I saw that you didn't have my name a while back,” he replies. “I didn't know what it meant, but I didn't want to trouble you over it. But, now that I've got all three of us together...I think I know what this means.”

“Please explain,” she says, finally starting to calm down.

“Yeah, I'm not sure I get it,” Shizuo adds.

“Well, you only get one name, right? But what if we're _all_ supposed to be soul mates? I mean, all three of us. So we all just got different names, going in a circle. I mean, I can't say I don't care a lot about both of you,” he says.

“That...does make sense, I think,” says Shizuo. “But...what does that mean for us?”

~X~

Tom does some research into it, wondering why he hadn't thought to do so before. He discovers a lot of information on the internet, and realizes that they're far from the first this has happened to, and that there have been records of even large groups of people being matched up like this. It's plain to see that the three of them really  _were_ all meant to be together after all.

~X~

The thing that makes Vorona happiest of all, she thinks, is that having her soul mates really does not change much of her every day life, and the same two men are always by her side.

 


End file.
